Happy Birthday, Laos!
by Tauries4597
Summary: Tugas kenegaraan yang menderanya sejak dua hari ini membuat personifikasi negara Laos mengharapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tertawa puas barang sejenak. Dan ia segera mendapatkannya dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Warning: OC!ASEAN and NO YAOI


Pagi itu, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah berat. Perempuan yang tampak seperti berusia 18 tahun itu tengah duduk santai di kursi panjangnya sembari memejamkan mata. Memang untuknya yang bukan manusia biasa, apalagi terikat dengan politik negaranya, membuat dirinya sulit menemukan waktu istirahat. Dan ketika ia mengingat tugas kenegaraan sejak dua hari lalu membuatnya kembali mendesah berat. Sejenak membuka mata, ia bisa melihat kebunnya yang dihiasi bunga nasional negaranya, Dok Champa, yang mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai bunga Kamboja.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa namanya seperti nama negara Thom (Kamboja), tapi kurasa Kak Rama (Indonesia) pun tidak tahu kenapa...' gumam perempuan itu dalam hati sembari menatap bunga nasionalnya, hingga ia memiringkan kepala ketika akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu. 'Oh, Kak Rama memang tidak mau mengungkit asal bunga ini dirumahnya. Kalau aku tanya Thom pun aku tidak yakin dia mau menjelaskan.'

Kembali mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, Fa Lan Xang, sang personifikasi negara Laos itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumahnya ketika dirasa suhu diluar mulai panas. Dengan senyum datar yang jarang ia tunjukkan, Lan Xang berjalan menuju kamarnya lantas bergumam, "kuharap ada yang menarik terjadi hari ini."

Dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan dirinya yang memilih tiduran didalam kamarnya...

...dengan senyuman penuh harap akan kejadian yang bisa membuatnya tertawa puas barang sejenak.

.

.

 **Happy Birthday, Laos!**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597**

 **Summary: Tugas kenegaraan yang menderanya sejak dua hari ini membuat personifikasi negara Laos mengharapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tertawa puas barang sejenak. Dan ia segera mendapatkannya dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati.**

 **Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, humor, 'sedikit' romance, NO YAOI, rate T+, some typos, a little political, semua ide untuk main-main TAPI data yang dipakai bisa dijamin~  
**

.

.

 _Tepat pada tanggal 30 November tahun ini, Fa Lan Xang meluncurkan satelit negaranya, LaoSat-1 di Sichuan, China. Dengan bantuan kakak Asia-nya, Wang Yao, ia akhirnya bisa meluncurkan satelitnya yang dengan resmi menunjukkan eksistensi negaranya sebagai salah satu anggota pemilik satelit sendiri didunia. Dengan wajah ramah khasnya, Wang Yao yang berdiri disamping personifikasi negara Laos itu berujar, 'selamat, aru. Akhirnya kamu juga bisa meluncurkan satelitmu sendiri, aru.'_

 _Mendengar pernyataan kakak sekaligus rekan komunisnya itu, Fa Lan Xang tersenyum riang bak anak kecil lantas mengangguk. '_ Xìe xìe _, Yao-_ gege _.' Dan negara dengan penduduk terbanyak didunia itu pun tertawa mendengar pujian dari personifikasi negeri sejuta 'Wat' itu._

Dengan segera, Fa Lan Xang membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bernuansa abu-abu. Terdiam sejenak ia membayangkan mimpinya yang menggambarkan salah satu tugas kenegaraannya, yakni meluncurkan satelit negara Laos, LaoSat-1 di Sichuan, China. Harus ia akui kalau ia merasa bahagia bisa melihat satelitnya sendiri dapat meluncur tanpa ada gangguan.

"Mungkin aku harus mengirimkan suatu hadiah untuk Yao- _gege_ nanti." gumam sang personfikasi Laos itu yang lantas turun dari kasurnya setelah yakin ia tidak ingin tidur lagi

Beberapa saat ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu rumahnya, ia melihat suatu foto yang memang ia pasang untuk mengingatkannya akan tugas yang baru kemarin ia laksanakan. Foto itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja ruang tamunya dengan persis menunjukkan suatu bangunan yang belum jadi. Xang pun mengambil selembar foto itu dan mengamatinya sejenak.

 _Pada tanggal 1 Desember ini, Fa Lan Xang ditugaskan langsung dalam pengamatan pembuatan bendungan Xayaburi sekaligus mencari adakah penduduk yang masih menetap didaerah pembangunan bendungan itu. Harus perempuan itu akui betapa pentingnya bendungan itu kelak pada perekonomian negaranya yang memang mengandalkan air Sungai Mekong yang hendak negaranya bendung._

' _Kami juga punya hak untuk memakai air sungai ini!' 'Negara tidak punya hak kepemilikan atas daerah ini!' 'Pergi dan jangan kembali kesini lagi!'_

 _Dengan wajah yang penuh pengharapan, warga negaranya maupun beberapa pihak dari negara tetangga seperti Thailand dan Vietnam sangat berharap untuk penghentian pembangunan bendungan ini—dan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Fa Lan Xang sejenak membayangkan wajah kedua personifikasi negara tetua ASEAN yang mungkin saja akan marah padanya yang tidak mau menghentikan pembangunan ini._

"Yah, mau marah atau tidak, Kak Thai (Thailand) dan Kak Viet (Vietnam) memang tidak memilik hak atas wilayah ini." Lan Xang kembali bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lantas meletakkan foto itu kembali keatas meja ruang tamunya. "Maaf tapi aku harus melakukan ini untuk kesejahteraan negaraku kelak."

Setelah berkata demikian, perempuan itu menyadari betapa ia merasa sangat lapar. Dan benar saja, ketika ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, ia melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pagi itu, Lan Xang menyadari bahwa ia belum sarapan. ' _Ahh, kalau Kak Rama tahu ini, aku pasti dimarahi._ ' gumam sang personifikasi Laos itu lantas berjalan menuju dapur dan memasak makanan khas negaranya, sup ayam khas negaranya

"Hmm, mungkin aku bisa mengundang semua anggota ASEAN untuk datang..? Ah, tidak tidak, mereka juga pasti sibuk sekarang." ujar Fa Lan Xang pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap sup buatannya yang masih mengepulkan asap khas baru saja matang. "Apalagi Kak Thai dan Kak Viet yang aku ragu mau kesini." lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya ia meniup sesendok sup ayamnya lantas menyesapnya sejenak

Dalam diam, Fa Lan Xang menyantap sup ayam buatannya dengan pelan. Sejenak ia mengingat berbagai kenangan manis dengan keluarga ASEAN-nya. Seperti dirinya yang meski menjadi negara komunis seperti Vietnam, ia tetap diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh negara ASEAN lain, terutama personifikasi negeri _archipelago_ terbesar di dunia yang langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

' _Kamu juga jadi komunis, ya?'_ Pertanyaan salah satu pendiri ASEAN itu entah kenapa membuat personifikasi Laos tertunduk, sedih. Yah, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya segera ketika salah satu tetua Asia Tenggara itu berkata, _'yah, mau kamu jadi komunis atau bukan, kita tetap saudara, kan, Fa Lan Xang!'_

Tak terasa satu senyum tulus terkembang di wajah kecoklatannya. Harus ia akui, setiap kali ia mengingat adegan itu, rasa sayangnya untuk saudara se-regionalnya selalu berada di puncak. Dan, yah, terutama personifikasi negara kakak tertua Melayu yang saat itu menerjangnya begitu saja hingga nyaris membuatnya terjatuh.

Oke, Fa Lan Xang sayang pada Rama Aditya Nugraha yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri, persis seperti yang negara ASEAN lainnya pikirkan kecuali Thai dan Viet yang sama-sama tetua ASEAN seperti personifikasi Indonesia itu. Apalagi ketika dirinya mendapat banyak bantuan dari negara terluas se-Asia Tenggara itu, terutama dalam bidang pendidikan.

' _Oh, Lan Xang! Sini sini! Akan kutunjukkan beberapa orang guru yang akan aku kirimkan ke negaramu! Tenang saja, aku selalu kirim yang terbaik untuk adikku yang manis sepertimu!' Dan satu senyum riang nan tulus terkembang dikedua wajah personifikasi negara itu. Dan senyumnya semakin terkembang ketika sang kakak tertua Melayu itu berkata, 'dan tentu saja, aku akan memberi beasiswa untuk warga negaramu untuk sekolah disini. Lalu aku juga akan mengirim para ahli pertanian untuk membantu perkembangan agrikultur negaramu!'_

Sudah tidak terkira apa saja yang ia terima dari satu personifikasi negara itu. Tentu saja, ia juga mendapat banyak hadiah dari negara ASEAN lainnya, terutama tetangganya yang personifikasi negara Kamboja, Norodom Phnom. Sejenak ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan harus ia tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya meski ia tahu ia sendirian dirumahnya itu.

"Ah, ya. Phnom, hm?" ujar Lan Xang pada dirinya setelah menyadari bahwa rona merah diwajahnya mulai memudar. "Dia juga sama sepertiku yang kena banyak dampak dari Perang Vietnam. Ini semua salah Alfred (Amerika)." lanjutnya yang secara tidak sadar menunjukkan wajah bengisnya

Dan personifikasi negara yang Fa Lan Xang maksud pun bersin-bersin dirumahnya.

Menyadari bahwa _mood_ -nya yang bagus mulai lenyap, ia pun segera membereskan mangkok yang tadi ia pakai untuk sup ayamnya lantas hendak kembali menuju kamarnya.

Ya, hendak, karena langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu ia melihat layar _handphone_ di meja ruang tamunya bersinar tanda ada pesan masuk. Fa Lan Xang memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk men- _silent_ -kan _handphone_ nya dan ia ingat betul betapa ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh personifikasi negeri Krimson.

' _Aduh, perbaiki kebiasaan burukmu, Lan Xang! Kalau_ handphonemu _selalu dalam_ mode silent _begitu, jangankan aku atau Raihan (Singapura), bahkan Phnom pun tidak akan bisa menghubungimu!'_

Oke, ia kembali merasakan wajahnya memerah. Hingga hari ini ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Viet mengungkit nama tetangga-tapi-mesranya itu. _Wait, what!?_

Fa Lan Xang akhirnya menyadari betapa ia dikerjai _author_ kali ini...

Ampun! Maafkan saya dan jangan lempar bom-bom Rusia itu!

Ehem, bek tu de topik.

Setelah berdehem pelan, Fa Lan Xang mengambil _handphone_ nya dan membaca pesan yang tertulis disana.

' _Dari... Habib?'_ Kini Fa Lan Xang hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya dengan satu tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya. Baru kali ini perempuan itu mendapat pesan dari negara terkaya kedua se-ASEAN itu, tentu selain urusan kenegaraan. Dan ia merasakan bahwa ia makin kebingungan ketika membaca pesan yang tertulis disana.

' _Apa nanti sore kamu ada acara? Rasanya ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.'_

Oke, apapun yang ada dipikiran adik alim Melayu itu, Fa Lan Xang tidak bisa menebaknya. Dengan kepala yang masih miring tanda bingung, layar _handphone_ nya kembali bersinar dengan pesan yang _ternyata_ nyaris sama seperti yang Habib (Brunei Darussalam) ketik. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, pesan yang membuat layar _handphone_ nya bersinar satu menit penuh itu adalah pesan yang dikirim oleh anggota keluarga se-regionalnya.

' _B-baiklah, ada apa ini, ya?'_ gumam Fa Lan Xang dalam hati mulai merasa cemas. Bukankah aneh kalau seseorang mendapat pesan yang nyaris sama isinya dari sembilan orang dengan waktu yang nyaris bersamaan pula? "Bahkan Phnom juga!?" Uh, ya, yang terakhir itu persis keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil sang personifikasi negara Laos itu—tentu dengan semburat merah yang menjadi-jadi

#sebaiknyaauthorpergisekarangsebelumdilemparbomlagi

Dan ketika Fa Lan Xang ingin membaca ulang pesan dari tetangganya itu, ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Entah apa yang terjadi hari itu tapi yang pasti ia mulai merasa cemas. Mungkin tidak secemas ketika dirinya dan tetangganya terkena dampak perang yang digadang-gadang lebih banyak memakan korban jiwa ketimbang WWII itu, tapi ia benar-benar merasa tidak tenang.

Di detik selanjutnya, ketika Fa Lan Xang membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, ratusan kertas _confetti_ segera berterbangan didepan wajahnya. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya sepenuhnya namun hanya kertas _confetti_ yang bisa ia temukan.

Ya, hanya ratusan kertas _confetti_ yang kini tersebar didepan pintunya tanpa sosok yang memakai kertas warna-warni itu.

"Baiklah, aku mulai merasa takut. Ada apa ini, ya?" gumam Fa Lan Xang sembari melirik sekitar dengan kedua tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya

Disaat dirinya tengah bingung-bingungnya, ia melirik ke lantai atas rumahnya dan melihat lampu kamarnya menyala. A-apa!? Bukannya ia sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya setiap kali ia meninggalkan kamarnya itu!?

Dengan panik, Fa Lan Xang segera berlari kembali memasuki rumahnya dengan tujuan kamarnya sendiri. Apakah ada maling? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena seharian ini ia selalu ada dirumahnya! Apalagi kamarnya yang baru ia pakai 2 jam lalu!

.

SYUUT! PETS! PETS! PETS!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ya, Fa Lan Xang tahu kalau kini ia mematung tepat didepan pintu kamarnya yang sebelumnya tertutup. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat ratusan _confetti_ berterbangan didepan wajahnya, namun kali ini ia melihat pelakunya.

"E-eh? A-apa ini? K-kalian... Ba-bagaimana kalian bi-bisa masuk?" ujar Fa Lan Xang gelagapan dengan wajah yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus

Dan pertanyaan personifikasi Laos itu disahut gelak tawa dari si kembar Melayu. Dengan wajah riang yang jarang ditunjukkan keduanya bersama, Rama dan Razak (Malaysia) menjawab, "inikan hari ulang tahunmu, Lan Xang!"

"Ahahaha, dan soal bagaimana kami bisa masuk, _ana_..." ujar Thai tiba-tiba lantas melirik Habib dan Raihan yang masih memegang dua terompet _confetti_ ditangan

"Entah sudah berapa kali Kak Viet memberitahumu," ujar Habib ketika ia menyadari lirikan kakak tertua ASEAN itu. "Bukankah dia selalu menyuruhmu untuk menutup pintu belakang rumah?" lanjut Raihan sembari membetulkan kacamatanya, tentu dengan isyarat kepala yang menunjuk kearah belakangnya...

...kearah personifikasi negeri Krimson yang juga negara komunis sepertinya.

"Apa kamu mau aku hukum lagi, Fa Lan Xang?" Oke, kali ini keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajah mungil perempuan personifikasi sejuta 'Wat' itu, hingga personifikasi Myanmar dan personifikasi Filipina merangkulnya dari samping

"Sudahlah, Ate Viet. Biarkan kebiasaan buruk Lan Xang untuk kali ini saja." ujar personifikasi Filipina, Phili, dengan senyum riangnya. "Benar itu, Kak Viet. Lagipula, kalau bukan karena kebiasaannya ini, kita tidak akan bisa masuk kesini." Lanjut sang personifikasi Myanmar, Kayah Bamar, dengan senyuman khasnya

Mendengus sejenak, Viet pun berjalan menghampiri Fa Lan Xang yang masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dan tindakan Viet yang segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Fa Lan Xang membuatnya kembali merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, karena ini ulangtahunmu, aku biarkan kamu untuk hari ini saja. Tapi kalau kamu tidak memperbaiki kebiasaan burukmu, jangan salahkan aku kalau tetanggamu yang sejak tadi diam disana tiba-tiba menyerangmu disini, dikamarmu."

Pernyataan salah satu tetua ASEAN itu diakhiri dengan isyarat kepala kearah pojok kamar Lan Xang, tepat kearah personifikasi tetangga-tapi-mesranya, personifikasi Kamboja, Norodom Phnom. Ya, tetangganya yang ikut memerah wajahnya tepat setelah pernyataan lantang personifikasi Vietnam.

"Suit! Suit! Ada pasangan baru, nih!"

Dan pekikan lantang dari personifikasi Indonesia sukses memunculkan gelak tawa dari seluruh anggota ASEAN yang 'diam-diam' menyusup ke kamar Fa Lan Xang, personifikasi Laos, yang kini mematung dengan wajah merah. Sungguh serasi dengan personifikasi Kamboja yang entah kenapa malam itu sama sekali tidak bisa bicara saking gugupnya.

Sesaat setelah merasa dirinya mulai tenang, Fa Lan Xang pun mengikuti mood pesta yang sangat rame itu—padahal hanya 10 orang kalau dirinya dihitung. Sejenak Fa Lan Xang terdiam dan itu sukses menarik perhatian personifikasi Myanmar.

"Ada apa, Lan Xang?" Pertanyaan Bamar yang cukup keras sukses menghentikan pesta itu sejenak. Ternyata kesembilan anggota ASEAN itu menyadari kalau kini Fa Lan Xang diam bukan karena digoda hubungannya dengan Phnom...

...melainkan setetes air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Thai, Viet dan Rama yang secara tetua ASEAN mulai gelagapan. Dengan panik, ketiganya bertanya 'ada apa?' yang dijawab Fa Lan Xang dengan senyumnya, "tidak ada apa-apa kok. A-aku hanya... mm, senang..."

Seluruh anggota ASEAN selain ketiga tetua itu mulai menghampiri _the birthday one_ dan suasana haru segera menyelimuti semuanya ketika Fa Lan Xang melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terima kasih, sungguh. Sejak pagi aku berharap ada yang bisa membuatku tertawa puas untuk hari ini saja walau barang sekejap..." Fa Lan Xang mengusap air matanya. "Dan, uhh, ternyata..." Dan pecahlah tangisan personifikasi Laos tersebut yang membuat Phili dan Viet refleks memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan sang tuan rumah

"A-ahaha, ternyata... Aku kira ada apa tapi ternyata..." ujar personifikasi Filipina yang ternyata ikut menangis senang. "Kamu ini selalu membuatku panik dan cemas, Lan Xang. Kalau kamu memang senang, ucapkan saja. Kamu tahu kalau kami selalu ada disampingmu, tentu sebagai keluarga besar ASEAN!"

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Viet segera membuat sorakan yang lebih meriah keluar dari mulut si kembar Melayu. Dengan wajah riangnya, Rama ikut berkata, "Hehehe, baguslah kalau kamu menyukai kejutan ini, Lan Xang. Kamu tahu kalau kami menyayangimu apapun kondisimu."

"Itu benar, Lan Xang." lanjut Razak dengan cengiran yang nyaris mirip dengan kakak kembarnya. "Kita pasti akan selalu bersama menghadapi masalah, karena kita keluarga!"

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Kak Razak." ujar Raihan dengan senyum ramahnya lantas mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus rambut Fa Lan Xang yang berwarna kecoklatan

"Dan apapun itu, aku dan semuanya akan selalu saling membantu sebagai bukti ikatan kita tidak akan putus." Dan pernyataan terakhir dari Habib sukses membuat Fa Lan Xang mengangguk semangat walau air matanya justru mengalir semakin deras...

...dengan bisikan 'terima kasih' berulang kali personifikasi Laos itu utarakan dan tawa tulus kesembilan saudara se-ASEAN-nya. _Fix_ , Fa Lan Xang sayang keluarganya lebih dari apapun!

Dan pesta malam itu pun berlangsung lebih meriah dari sebelumnya.

 _-omake-_

Tepat satu jam sejak pesta dadakan itu dimulai, Fa Lan Xang menemukan dirinya kini berdua saja dengan Norodom Phnom. Dan kini, jelas sekali kalau keduanya gelagapan tidak karuan. Lalu kemana delapan anggota ASEAN lainnya?

' _Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau kado kami tertinggal dibelakang kebunmu, Lan Xang! Ah, kami harus mengambilnya! Eh? Kamu sudah bawa hadiahmu, Phnom? Bagus! Sekarang temani Lan Xang sementara kami mengambil hadiah kami! Ayo, Malon!'_

Dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan adegan kedelapan saudaranya yang segera berlari meninggalkan kamar personifikasi Laos—dengan wajah tidak percaya dari kedua personifikasi negara yang kini berdua saja dikamar. Karena kecanggungan keduanya, kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan segera menyelimuti keduanya.

"U-uh, mm," Fa Lan Xang yang duduk tertunduk malu segera mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap wajah Phnom yang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, sedangkan personifikasi Kamboja itu jelas berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah yang Lan Xang tahu semerah wajahnya kini. "S-selamat ulang tahun, Lan Xang. Dan, uhh, ya, a-aku bawa kado untukmu."

Dengan gugup dan wajah semerah tomat, Norodom Phnom pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah kecil pada Fa Lan Xang yang terpana akan pemandangan yang ia lihat malam itu. Gugup, Fa Lan Xang mengangguk lantas menerima kotak hadiah yang tampak manis itu dan membuka pita yang melilitnya perlahan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Fa Lan Xang dikejutkan karena sebuah anting yang dibuat seperti permata berwarna merah terpampang manis didepannya. Dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya tanda tidak percaya sedang tangan kirinya memegang kotak hadiah itu.

"A-apa ini b-benar-benar u-untukku?" tanya Fa Lan Xang gemetar senang sembari berusaha menahan tangisan bahagianya...

...yang sayangnya gagal ia lakukan ketika personifikasi Kamboja mengangguk tertunduk. Rupanya Phnom berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya Phnom pelan sembari melirik sang tuan rumah tanpa mengubah posisi menunduknya. Melihat anggukan semangat serta air mata yang kembali mengalir, Phnom pun mengangkat pandangannya dan tampaklah senyuman puas terpampang diwajahnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." lanjutnya senang

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah Phnom memasangkan kedua anting itu ditelinga Fa Lan Xang dengan suasan romantis menyelimuti keduanya. Ya, keduanya terlalu hanyut sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sejak awal tindakan keduanya ternyata ditonton bersama-sama melalui kamera yang Raihan tinggalkan di sisi pintu dan dari kebun tempat 'hadiah' mereka tertinggal. Dengan senyum puas, kedelapan anggota ASEAN itu bersorak sorai tanda tujuan utama mereka telah selesai. _Eh?_

 _-fin-_

 _._

 _._

 _That's_ _it_. Ketika _author_ nista ini melihat _handphone_ kesayangan dan disana tertulis... _'Laos' birthday'_! Wow! Saya lupa kalau pernah masukin tanggal kemerdekaan negara-negara ASEAN! XD XD XD #abaikan

Dan di hari ini, 2 Desember 2015, Laos merayakan hari kemerdekaannya yang ke-40! Yaay! Happy birthday! #tebarconfetti #dilemparbom #woy

 _Well, well_ , yah, kalau disini ada yang suka Amerika mohon jangan baperan ya. Saya hanya mengungkap 'sedikit' fakta mengenai Perang Vietnam dulu. #bow

Sebenernya udah lama banget _author_ ini pengen bikin fic yang bisa ngerayain ulangtahun negara... Berhubung ketika negara sendiri ultah saya sedang sibuk, jadi maafkan saya yang tidak sempat membuatkan fic untukmu, Indonesia-ku... #bow

Ehem, _back to the topic_. Ok, lalu istilah 'negara sejuta Wat' itu maksudnya di Laos itu banyak tempat ibadah pemuja Hindu-Buddha yang disana disebutnya 'Wat' bukan 'pura' seperti yang ada di Indonesia. Bentuk dan kegunaannya juga masing-masing berbeda antar Wat! XD XD XD #hasilbukawebsitetourismLaos

Terus, kenapa disini Laos dipasangkan dengan Kamboja? Karena, yah, selain hint dari salah satu _author_ favorit saya, ternyata memang kedua negara ini mendapatkan banyak dampak buruk selama Perang Vietnam. Terutama Laos sendiri yang berulang kali tertimpa bom yang diluncurkan Amerika maupun tentara Vietnam sendiri. Kebanyakan bom saat itu MASIH AKTIF DAN TERKUBUR DIDALAM TANAH HINGGA SEKARANG! Dan, yah, yang paling banyak terdapat di kota Quang Tri, Laos. Sayangnya Amerika maupun Vietnam belum menandatangani tentang penyelesaian banyaknya ranjau di Laos. DX DX DX

Hmm, apalagi ya yang kurang? Oh, _well_ , kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa PM _author_ ini~ _By the way_ , OC!Kamboja ku itu laki-laki, ya~ XD

Sekali lagi, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAOS! BEST WISH FOR YOU! XD XD XD**

 _Well, need read and review_ ~ XD

 ** _Tauries4597,_ _salute!_**


End file.
